For security, privacy, or other reasons, it may be desired to prevent the exchange of data between two information domains being presented by a computer system. An example is the separation desired between a corporate information domain and a personal information domain, for instance when information associated with a corporate email client, such as the content of the email messages and the email account password stored by the program, is to remain within the corporate domain and the contents of a personal email message are to remain within a personal domain and kept from entering the corporate domain. Corporate and personal domains are just two examples of domains that might be defined for the containment of information. Other examples include, but are not limited to: a healthcare domain—containing patient information and/or applications that use patient information; finance—containing sensitive financial data; and government containing encrypted confidential information that is decryptable by a verified application but that is not to be copied or duplicated.
Existing approaches for allowing a user to interact with separate domains as part of a single interface while preventing cross-domain transfer of information may be improved-upon to increase security, boost efficiency, and provide other benefits.